¿Solo un fragmento? ¡Si claro!
by Giu Giu
Summary: -Fuimos por un fragmento nada más, ¿Ustedes que pensaban?-Miroku y Sango solo tuvieron que quedarse con la versión del hanyou, pero tanto ellos como Inuyasha y Aome sabía que esa salida inesperada no había sido por un fragmento.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

**Nota de autora:**

Después de mucho pensar y encerrarme durante tres días sin comida ni contacto con el sol, (Descuiden no fue tan así) a leer historias..eh...eh..."Subidas de tono" decidí sumarme a escribir sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, ya había escrito algo antes pero...¡No dire el motivo por el cual no lo subi!

Bueno, bueno...disfruten el fic, ya dije de quienes son los personajes así que...¡Disfruten y dejen su comentario o si no ira Inuyasha y les hara cositas, (Cosa que se que adoraran como yo =D)

**Nota 2:** Que mi nombre sea "Gohanss2" no significa que sea un hombre, soy mujer...=D pero como me da fiaca cambiar el nombre.

* * *

La tarde invadía el valle, el grupo se disponía a pasar la noche en unas de la tantas cabañas abandonas alrededor de la zona, con su suma delicadeza la joven miko bajo de la espada del hanyou al cual no se mostraba alegre, desde que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacia la chica de pañuelo rojo, no quería que nadie se le acercara, pero sabía perfectamente que aun no era _su mujer _y que cualquiera de su época podía invitarla a esas reuniones de dos personas llamada _cita._

-Cada día pesas más-Inuyasha se incorporo y miro a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-¡Pues disculpa!-Aome lo mira con mala cara.

-Feh, solo decía, no pretendo buscar pelea-El hanyou cruza los brazos y desvía su cara para otro lado-Tranquila y vamos, siento un olor extraño-Se pone en posición de olfatear.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-Aome voltea a donde estaban los demás, Miroku preparando la fogata, Sango acomodando las cosas y Shippo jugando con Kirara.

-No los necesitamos-Inuyasha al corto de pronto y le hizo señal de subirse a su espalda.

-¿Acaso no soy pesada?-El ceño fruncido de la miko ponía loco al hanyou, sus orejas se empezaron mover y entonces él se estabilizó sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero peleas! ¿Me acompañas o no?-Clavo un mirada molesta en la estudiante de tercer año, esta suspiro y ni modo, por lo menos Inuyasha no salto con unos de su "Feh" o "Bah".

-¿Dónde van Inuyasha y Aome?-El pequeño zorrito vio al par de ¿Amigos, enemigos, amantes, novios, amigos con roces?...alejarse por el camino-¡Quizás hay un enemigo!-Shippo se disponía a salir corriendo pero el monje lo tomo de su cola-¡Deja mi colita, me duele! ¡Ah, mi colita, mi colita!

-Esos dos andan muy juntos últimamente-Sango se acerca a Miroku quien suelta a Shippo.

-Pues, ustedes también-Shippo acaricia su cola y observa al monje y la exterminadora sonrojados, sabía que había tocado un "tema de adultos"-Como sea, los adultos son raros-Se incorpora y a con Kirara-Vamos amiga, juguemos por otro lado-Kirara chilla y ambos se alejan.

-Uff, estuvo cerca-Miroku suspira-¿Qué crees que hagan esos dos?

-Yo digo que mañana lo sabremos…-Sango se voltea hacía la cabaña.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros, Sanguito?-Miroku pone su mirada pervertida y va "al sitio" provocando que Sango le dé una buena tunda-Pues creo no haremos nada-Miroku tocaba el lado del golpe-Suerte Inuyasha-Mira hacia el camino donde su amigo se perdió ya hace rato.

* * *

Inuyasha pensaba y pensaba, la chica que estaba en su espalda la conocía hace un año y la muy _malvada_ le había robado su corazón y alma, procesando que Kikyo fue causante de varias veces en la que ella sufrió, Inuyasha se sentía un bastardo, engendro, ignorante, mal agradecido con Aome. Ella curo sus heridas. Por ella él lloro, rio, sufrió, peleo, combatió y defendió hasta al pequeño zorro que tanto odiaba. Tenía todo en claro: Amaba al miko del futuro y no dejaría que Kikyo, aunque esté viva, confunda su mente, será mitad demonio, pero no es tonto.

La noche se hacía presente, el sol de la época feudal se ocultaba tras las montañas, Inuyasha volteo su cabeza para observar a la chica de pelo negro, ¡Estaba dormida! Inuyasha se sonrojaba al pensar que aquel angelical chica ahora estaba para él, no había youkai, ni Koga, ni amigas, ni los chicos, ni Kikyo, solo ellos,_ solos…_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para borrar esas imágenes de su mente, Aome era linda, bien formada, con sus atributos, solo la vio un par de veces desnuda y eso le basto para… ¡Ya parecía Miroku! ¡Y ahora por eso un calor corría su cuerpo e incomodaba su hakama!

-Aome-Inuyasha estaba incomodo-¿Podemos parar?-Rogaba que le afirmara que sí, necesitaba un poco de aire, de ella, porque si no la tomaría como su mujer ahí mismo.

-Bueno…-La estudiante miro confundida y aun dormida, repentinamente después de no cruzar dialogo, el hanyou decide parar en medio de quien sabe dónde, solo había dos opciones: Kikyo o un youkai, opto por la primera ya que Inuyasha no saco a Tessaiga.

-Ve por ella-Exclamo sin pensarlo, no iba esperar a que Inuyasha inventara una excusa para ir por Kikyo.

-¿Por quién?-Inuyasha volteo, ¿Por quién iba a ir si estaba con ella? Se movió lentamente para quedar frente a ella, veía en su mirada triste… ¡Claro! ¡Parar en el medio del bosque sin explicación…! Pensaba que era por Kikyo.

-No Aome, te equivocas…-Inuyasha encaro con seriedad-Yo pare porque…-¿Cómo decir que paro porque ella le hervía la sangre? Pero Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces…-porque mi hakama me incomodo.

-Oh, bueno…-Aome respondió, un momento…si le incomoda su hakama quiere decir que…-¡Abajo!-Grito sin más remedio y sonrojada-¡Pervertido!

-¿Oye que te sucede? ¿Por qué me comparas con Miroku?-Inuyasha se levanto con la cara llena de tierra.

-No te hagas el tonto, tu perfectamente lo dijiste-Aome imito la voz de Inuyasha- _porque mi hakama me incomodo- _Inuyasha la miro con vergüenza, no había pensado y solo dijo que se él vino a la mente, quizás era tonto, pero igual seguía siendo hermoso.

-Bueno…-Inuyasha estaba rojo como tomate-Es problema mío si pienso o no ese tipo de cosas…-Se voltea cruzando los brazo pero un sonrojado-¿A ti que te importa? Por lo menos piensa que eres tú…-Nuevamente las palabras salieron sin ser pensadas, Inuyasha hablo los ojos como platos y solo el suspiro de Aome le indico que iría para al suelo, y así fue-Esto solo me pasa a mí-Pensaba con tierra en la boca.

-¡Pervertido!-Aome estaba roja de la vergüenza, nunca pensó que Inuyasha pensara en ella como algo más que _detector de fragmentos _o _su amiga_. Apenas se reincorporo el hanyou, quien para este momento ya había comido un kilo de tierra, lo miro fijamente con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-Inuyasha la tenía a centímetros de él, el viento frio se mezclaba con sus respiraciones tibias-Aome…-El hanyou la tomo de sus hombros y la acerco a su pecho-Eres…muy hermosa, muy hermosa-Inuyasha sintió como la estudiante se apegaba más a él, su cuerpo recibió un golpe eléctrico.

-Inuyasha…-Aome lo miro y se perdió en la mirada de sus ojos dorados e intensos, parecían que esos ojos la envolvían en un conjuro, a la luz de la luna, sus ojos se volvían una luz, ¿Quién no adoraría ver esos ojos al luz de la luna?-¿Tu lo dices en serio? ¿Piensas en mí?

-Tonta, claro que sí, eres una chica de carácter y rebelde, pero eso me gusta de ti, porque yo…-Aome sintió una alegría interna, Inuyasha estaba declarándose, tanto que había esperado, ahora se cumplía, sonrió levemente y beso al hanyou, quien correspondió gustoso y la apego a él para intensificar el beso, al fin estaban donde querían estar, juntos sin que nadie que el impidiera nada-Aome…-Se separaron por falta de aire, Inuyasha sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada con preocupación-¿Tu estas lista para lo que sigue?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunta tonta, sabía que venía ahora, pero quería saber a qué se refería el hanyou, _su hanyou._

-No seas tonta, no hay vuelta atrás-Inuyasha la estaba sentenciando, a una sentencia que no olvidaría-¡Ni pienses que podrás escaparte de mí!-Tomo a Aome por su cintura la llevo a su hombro para luego ir saliendo hacia un punto desconocido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Si...¡Lo corte en la mejor parte! Pero ustedes pervertidos tendran que esperar, Saludos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero Aome estaba segura que el hanyou estaba deseoso de algo, pero no sabía hasta cuanto...

-Ya llegamos-Exclamo Inuyasha frente a una cabaña-Pasaremos la noche aquí.

La morada no era lo mejor, pero mantenida, estaba claro que era una cabaña donde paraban viajeros o en este caso, un par de tortolitos.

-¿Y que esperamos?-Interrogo Aome-Pasemos.

-Keh-Exclamo Inuyasha-Espera espera, de mi te escaparas-De forma posesiva el hanyou besuqueo a la miko y luego la solto repentinamente-Corre niña...-Advirtio divertido.

Aome fingio miedo del hanyou que la perseguia, le empezaba a gustar este lado del hanyou, luego empezaron a perseguirse dentro de la persecusión duro un par de minutos hasta que Inuyasha tomo a Aome por la espalda y la tiro al futón, para calmarla empezo a besarla.

-¿Que haces?-Dice Aome con dificultad, empezaba a exitarse.

-Keh, no debo decirte-Dice Inuyasha apartandose-Oye...¿Crees que estemos preparados para el siguiente nivel?

-Inuyasha...Yo lo deseo-Suspira Aome demanera excitante pra el hanyou-Si tu quieres...

Inuyasha se acerco a la miko y empezo a besarla,esta abrazó para intensificar todavía más aquel beso, pero no bastaba eso, de manera que de forma desesperada el hanyou introdujo la lengua en el interior de la boca de ella. Entrelazaron sus lenguas intentando llenarse de una sed que no cesaba. Inuyasha la alzó y ella le rodeó con sus piernas. Los besos cada vez eran más profundos, más apasionados. Sus caricias estaban llenas de deseo, de necesidad pura.

Inuyasha la tiro en el futón y se dejo caer en ella. Aome todavía le tenia rodeado con sus piernas y con movimiento desesperado rozaron sus intimidades,Aome se sintió arder por dentro al notar la excitación del hanyou él cual tenía que respirar hondo, ya que el baile que ella emprendía sobre sus ropas, estaba logrando que perdiera la cabeza.

El hanyou sin avisar empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Aome haciendo que esta empezara a gemir reinteradamente, Inuyasha sentía orgullo al poder lograr calentarala chica de una manera salvaje. Aome le llamo la atención que el hanyou gruñiera y esta decidio hacer lo mismo.

-Perra...-Exclamo Inuyasha de manera seductora acariciando su intimidad-Ven, perra.

-Soy tu perra...-Aome se acerco a la oreja del hanyou y empezó a morderla haciendo que este se diera vuelta para respirar.

En un movimiento repentino, Aome quedo sobre el hanyou. Rápidamente el hanyou arranco, evitando dañar la piel de la miko,el par de prendas que le ocultaban su desnudez, Inuyasha la miraba como idiota, por fin la tenía, después de haberla deseado tanto...

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-Le dice Inuyasha.

- Se que significa para mí, una nueva etapa ¿Pero para ti?- Le pregunta ella.

- Que después de esto Miroku junto con Sango se volveran locos y querran detalles-Bromea-No, que si esto sigue, sera mia y de nadie más ¿Entendiste? ¡Así ese sarnosito dejara de molestarte!

Aquellas palabras hicieron reir a la chica, sabía que Koga por fin tendría un motivo muy claro para no buscarla como compañera.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Pregunta con fingiendo seriedad la miko.

-Claro-Exclama Inuyasha serio-¡No dare marcha atrás! ¡Te amo!

A Aome se le abrieron las puertas del cielo, de momento no necesitaba más. Ahora sabía que el deseo era mutuo y tenia asegurada una noche hermosa.

Sus manos bajaban por su torso, hasta llegar a la altura del hakama. Lo desato y no le costó nada encontrar la privacidad Inuyasha, el muchacho miro sonrojado y ella tambien. Sin dejar de besarlo, quito las prendas de arriba deseosa de tocar ese torso bien formado, ya desnudos ambos, comenzaron con una danza caotica de lujuria y amor.

-Preparate-Dice Inuyasha de manera seductora-Creo que mi parte salvaje dominara este momento.

Sin más hablar,en un acto desesperado se introdujo en su húmeda cavidad, ante esto, Aome tiró la cabeza hacia atrás por aquel inesperado acto, lo agarró por la espalda y se unió perfectamente. Inuyasha hervia por verla a ella disfrutar, hubiese disfrutado más del momento, pero era demasiada la necesidad que sentía de ella, que la pasión nubló su mente.

-Argh...-Exclamo por el dolor en su interior.

-¿Aome?-El hanyou detuvo el acto de amor y miro a la chica preocupada, no queria lastimarla.

-Descuida, siempre duele la primera vez-Calma al hanyou-Ya pasara el dolor.

-Entonces...-El hanyou sonrio algo sonrojado-¿Puedo seguir?

Solo con la sonrisa de su amada, a Inuyasha le basto para seguir con el sexo. Pero antes de seguir, Inuyasha se acerco el cuello de la miko, le respiro profundamente en el cuello y la marco, ahora Aome era suya.

-Mía...-Musito en el oido de la miko-Mía...

Inuyasha volvio a unirse a Aome nuevamente pero esta vez Aome podía sentir la desesparacíon del hanyou,cada vez más fuerte y profundo,ella tambien buscaba más y para ello, movió su cadera logrando profundizar todavía más aquella unión. Inuyasha sentía como ella cada vez se sostenia con más fuerza de él, como sus gemidos iban en aumento,aceleró la danza hasta el punto que Aome chillo indicando que estaba en la cima. Una vez más la hizo gemir y luego cayo tumbado con ella en futón, exsahusto y agotado, uso la poca fuerza que quedaba para abrazarla ella y ofrecerle su pecho como almohada.

-Te amo-Es lo unico que dijeron antes de caer dormidos.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, lentamente el hanyou abrio sus ojos dorados, su vista aún estaba nublada, de pronto sintio algo pesado en su pecho y con dificultad alzo su rostro para encontrarse con una joven de pelos negros quien lo miraba con ternura.

-Buenos días-Dice Aome rozando sus labios con lo del hanyou.

-Hola Aome...-Exclama el hanyou con timidez-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien algo...agotada-Responde levantandose del pecho del hanyou.

-Keh, ¿Que esperabas? Ayer estuvimos bastante...-Inuyasha se trago sus palabras pero igual sonrio con picardía.

-¿Que le diremos a los demás? Necesitamos una excusa-Exclama Aome mirando a su amado...

-Dejamelo todo a mí-Sonríe Inuyasha mirandola-Mientras tanto...-Inuyasha acerca a la miko y empieza a acariciarla para poder empezar con una segunda ronda...

-Así que pasó eso...-Analiza Miroku ante el relato de Inuyasha-¿De seguro que no paso nada más?

-¿Y por que habría de pasar algo más?-Interroga Aome algo nerviosa, Sango ya lo había detectado por su "sentido femenino", luego hablaría con ella.

-Fuimos por un fragmento nada más, ¿Ustedes que pensaban?-Miroku y Sango solo tuvieron que quedarse con la versión del hanyou, pero tanto ellos como Inuyasha y Aome sabía que esa salida inesperada no había sido por un fragmento.

-¿Solo un fragmento? ¡Sí claro!-Enuncio Sango con euforia, hanyou y miko se miraron avergonzados, ¿Pero que más da? Sabían que no habia solo un fragmento.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Se que me demore en actualizar, pero es que no encontraba como hacer el lemon pervertido e excitante pero no podia ¿Por que no tenia inspiracion y porque hace mucho que no veia hentai? Como sea, espero que les haya satisfacido esto a sus mentes pervertidas y excitables...

Saludos y gracias por esperar.


End file.
